


Mate

by moonstone88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone88/pseuds/moonstone88
Summary: Lily spirited Harry away the night they were supposed to die and now that he has grown they know they need to return to help with the war. What Harry finds on his return though is more than he could ever dream of, but can he keep what is his safe as the wizarding world falls at his feet and begs help. Ginny hated fighting against what she was, her need to fit in dictating everything she had ever done, but now could she be free and be herself at the same time. Will the war steal everything from them or will they make it through stronger than before





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yep I just couldn't get the thought of an a/b/o fic out of my head for the HP universe so here I am. I'm using a story line I've used before (but not on here) and I'm expanding it a little to involve some alpha goodiness. Honestly what the hell was there before this train because I never want to get off. I'm pretty sure the tags will get updated as I go since I never know where things will lead until they are on me, but I'll try and give warnings if I think it's needed. Anyway I basically wrote this chapter in one big long sit down so I hope that it isn't to much of a drabble. I was going to split it in two but I thought, nope if people are hoping on this with me they deserve a nice introduction, so here we go!

Standing at the top of the hill Harry rubbed his thumb across his fingers, a nervous habit when he was in a new situation. His mother was quiet beside him, allowing him a moment to gather himself. It had just been the two of them for so long, rarely had they met up with anyone else, and now he was facing being thrust into a world his mother hadn’t been part of since he was one. 

With his keen hearing he could pick up the sound of laughter and voices, the sound of young children playing. His mother almost vibrated with anticipation of seeing the people down there again, people who thought she was dead. Harry didn’t feel the same though, he wanted nothing more than to be left alone but he knew that would never be his fate. 

He sighed to himself as his mother ran her hand over his arm, her fingers ghosting over the sleeve of his jacket but still felt like a brand to his skin. He’d been extra sensitive lately and she understood that he didn’t like being touched most of the time now, though she couldn't help it sometimes.

“Ready?” she asked simply not expecting a proper reply as he nodded.

He stepped in front of her, a normal move, and walked calmly down the hill his eyes scanning constantly. She fell into step just behind him, knowing if she tried to move around him he would simply block her. It was engrained in his nature to look after her, her slight form barely reaching his chest with his height. She could feel the heat radiating from him and the magic though she knew that he was keeping himself in check right then. She knew if he wasn’t then she would be drowning in the feel of him, and she prayed that he wasn’t set off in this meeting.

Lily was very aware of how volatile her son had the potential to be, though she knew he cared just as deeply. She flicked her eyes up to the back of his head, taking in the fact that his raven hair was now passed his collar since he hadn’t allowed her near it in some time. Her mothers heart wanted to touch his hair, to sooth the vibrations she could feel coming from him, but she stamped it down instead turning her eyes to the wards that surrounded the property they were about to breech.

She knew these wards well, had had a hand in coming up with them in fact, so she exactly how they would react to a threat. No one of ill will would be able to pass these wards, especially since she could sense Dumbledore’s magic in the ward stones. She also knew they had been tuned to allow certain people passed with no issues at all, and to allow those seeking refuge through as well. She also knew that the two of them would come under none of these circumstance, but Harry didn’t pause as he reached the wards. Instead she felt his power flare for a moment as he simply pulled apart a section of them and stepped through, the ward line against his back as he held up his arm so that Lily could step through.

Harry felt the moment the wards sent a warning, not saying that something harmful had tried to breach and had been repelled as they normally would, but instead saying a force had pulled a section apart. He tried hard to project that he meant no ill will, hoping the wards carried that message but as his mother stepped through and he let the wards snap back into place he felt the stir in the air of people apperating in.

The laughter had stopped, the children’s voices silenced and he knew the people in the little camp would be scrambling to safety. He hoped none of them left the wards unnecessarily which could put them in danger. Pushing the thought down he scanned the area in front of him, know being able to see what the wards protected. Even from the other side he had been able to make out an indistinct impression of what was beneath the wards, now he could see it completely. To his left was a house, something that looked as if it had been cobbled together over very many years. He knew for a fact that magic definitely kept it upright, but it had a certain charm to it that he liked.

Directly to the right of the building there were a scattering of different tents, some small, some larger, but he knew they would all be magically enhanced. More than likely even the little ones would hold multiple rooms in their depths, he had one similar tucked into the backpack strung over one of his shoulders. 

He came to a standstill still a little away from the house, watching as wizard after wizard appeared pulling their wands and pointing them at him as they frowned taking in his appearance. Carefully he moved to shield his mother making sure her smaller frame was hidden by his own as he took in his opponents. He could feel each of their sparks, the flare of magic in their core, and he knew none of them came close to his own. Yes together they could give him a run for his money, but he had fought more before. 

Once he knew they were all there, he held his hands out to his sides, showing them that he didn’t hold a wand. He wanted to chuckle at that, since he didn’t need a wand to cast magic, but he kept the thoughts low in his mind in case any of them could skim them from him. He thought about what they were seeing, a strange wizard none of them had laid eyes on before. More than that though he was a man pushing seven feet, broad shoulders and muscular arms. He cut a impressive visage, especially to people who were already tense and traumatised. 

He could feel his mother at his side, the fact that she was bouncing on her heels, but he didn’t let her passed as the other wizards circled forwards. He watched each of them, impressed with the way they all held themselves. Each of their wands were steady on him, showing they weren’t afraid to use them if need be. He lifted his hands higher, making it as clear as he possible could that he meant them no hard.

Soon one of them stepped forwards in front of the others, a man in robes with long white hair and a matching beard. He knew from his mother’s descriptions that this was Dumbledore. His sharp blue eyes took in Harry slowly, and Harry felt the man as he tried to skim across his mind. With a twist of a smile he repelled the attack and watched as shock filtered over the older man’s face but was quickly swallowed down. 

“Who are you?” he called in a crystal clear voice that told nothing of his age.

He felt his mother’s hand against his back, her small fingers digging into his flesh and he turned his head slightly so he could see her face without looking completely away from the threat in front of them. Her bright eyes so like his own reflected her need to talk and she nodded at him, encouraging him to step aside. Not liking the fact that she would be in harms way but knowing it would be the most expedient way to get through the explanations, he nodded to her moving ever so slightly. She gave him a smile as she stepped around him, finally giving all of them a clear view of her. They heard more than one gasp, and she swallowed thickly as she took in the man directly in front of them.

“Hello Albus, it’s been a long time,” she said carefully surprised her voice didn’t quake. 

The older man scanned his eyes over her, obviously searching for the spell that meant she could look like she did. She’d thought about this before they came, the ways they would think she had disguised herself. Polyjuice wouldn't work simply because anyone would look like her younger self, not this woman who had spent a hard twenty years on the run with her son. She knew she looked like the Lily they knew, just with a few more miles. 

Dumbledore lowered his wand completely and everyone around them followed suit looking to the wise old wizard for guidance on how to proceed.

“Well Lily Potter, it is good to see you,” he croaked out and she smiled brightly at him.

Reaching out she placed her hand against Harry’s arm softly but he didn’t move, his eyes all for the wizard in front of him. She knew Harry wouldn't calm for a while, this many people around was more than he was used to, and this many magic users would drive him to the edge.

“This is my son Harry,” that sparked another round of noise from the gather wizards who had now moved in close to Dumbledore and Lily could make out more than one face that she recognised.

Before anyone made a move she watched as Dumbledore nodded to a young man with a shock of red hair who then disappeared.

“Sounding the all clear,” he said simply, as other wizards started to file out.

Soon Lily could hear the children again, and could see that someone was letting them out of one of the tents. She watched for a moment with a sharp eye and felt Harry shift slightly beside her. Looking up at her son she noted the tick in his jaw and the way he was breathing hard through his nose. 

“Is there somewhere we can talk,” she glanced at Harry one more time before turning her eyes back to Dumbledore, “with less people?”

He nodded and indicated for them to follow, and she moved swiftly to follow behind. Harry matched her walking behind her so close he nearly bumped into her, but it was a practiced move and she knew he was protecting her still. He could see clearly all around them from his position behind her, and could snatch her away if he felt threatened.  
Following Dumbledore to the house she smiled as she slipped inside, the warmth of the home enveloping her easily.

“Lily,” a woman breathed out from where she was stood at the kitchen sink her eyes going wide as she locked on.

Lily grinned at the sight of Molly, who looked completely in her element in the middle of her kitchen. Moving away from her son who had stopped just inside the doorway and was now leaning against the kitchen counter she crossed to envelope Molly in a hug. The women held each other for a while and Lily didn’t fail to hear the hitch in the other woman’s chest.

“We thought you were dead,” Molly mumbled out as she pulled back holding Lily at arms length so she could get a good look at her.

“You were meant to,” she replied simply.

Molly nodded then, though her lips pursed into a tight line, and indicated to the small table in the middle of her kitchen. Lily pulled out a chair, easily dropping into it as Dumbledore pulled out the one opposite. Molly glanced at Harry who simply stared her down, making it clear that he wouldn't be moving from his position. Swallowing thickly under the intense gaze of the young man Molly turned to her tea pot and set it warming knowing she would need a good hearty cup of tea to get through whatever tale was about to be told. 

Harry breathed deeply as he watched his mother settle at the small table, taking in all the scents around him. Each person had a unique smell, and magic users were no exception. Their smells were always strange combinations, but as he breathed in he caught a line he hadn’t expected to find. He kept his body still watching his mother as she accepted a small china cup with a smile, but his mind was following that thread untangling what he thought he found.

As he breathed deeply again he caught the faint smell once more and knew he was right. At some point not that long ago an omega had passed through this kitchen. Unable to let the thread go he stood and Lily’s attention snapped up to him, frowning slightly. She hadn’t expected him to move a muscle but right now there was a glint to his eyes she hadn’t expected to see.

“You have an omega here,” he said gruffly and Lily gasped her eyes flowing to Molly who had gasped at the same time her hand now pressed to her lips in shock.

Dumbledore cleared his throat drawing Harry’s attention, “yes we do lad, how, might I ask, do you know that?”

Lily shuck her head, unsure what was going to happen now, this was a complication she hadn’t been expecting at all. There was so few of the designation left now, after so few people actually bothered learning the magic that lead to them and none being naturally born for some time.

“He knows because he’s a true born Alpha,” she said softly and Molly let out a little whimper.

“The omega is our daughter Ginny,” the male voice pulled Harry’s attention and he watched as the man moved to stand behind his wife gripping her shoulders reassuringly.

Lily smiled softly at Arthur, glad to see him the same way she was glad to see Molly. They hadn’t been very close before the war, but during she had been pregnant at the same time as Molly and they had shared a lot between the two of them when their babes were born. When she had gone into hiding she’d known Molly was pregnant again, and she was happy to hear the woman had finally gotten the daughter she had wanted so much, even with the complication of her designation she would have still been a miracle to her family.

“She’s out on a supply run with the twins,” Molly finally said as she looked up at Harry.

Harry nodded and settled back against the counter where he had been stood a moment ago. He hadn’t thought to run across one of his designation while he was here, though he should have thought of it. Most magic users were naturally beta, like his mother was, but sometimes thanks to certain quirks in magic an Alpha or Omega was produced. Harry himself hadn’t been such a shock since his father had been a lower Alpha, but he was sure that having an omega daughter had been a shock to these two.

Standing no longer listening to the conversation Harry began pulling apart the scent that he had picked up. She tasted like wild flowers on his tongue, fire and sunlight. Closing his eyes he breathed deep again pushing all other scents back until hers was all he could find. He let it wrap around his mind and he anchored it in place knowing now he’d be able to find her anywhere.

“Harry,” his mother’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he turned his gaze to hers.

She was frowning softly but he knew she wouldn't say anything in front of the others not wanting to show any weaknesses, “we can set up our tent on the other side of the house,” she said softly and he nodded standing once more.

“I can do it, stay and talk. I’m sure you have plenty to discuss,” he moved to her then, pressing a soft kiss to her temple before he disappeared out of the back door.

Lily wasn’t so sure about this change, she had expected him to not leave her side the whole time they were there, but now he seemed distracted. This girl wasn’t the first omega they had met, but even though Harry hadn’t physically come in contact with her she could tell there was something different going on. Turning her gaze back to the Weasleys she smiled at them and took another sip of her drink.

“I can understand why you’ve been hiding Lily, but why return now?” Molly asked and Lily sighed softly.

“We’ve been following the progress of the war, we’d hoped this was something that could be handled without us, but we’ve heard rumours of a resurrection spell Voldemort has been working towards.”

Dumbledore nodded telling her instantly that her information was right, “his follows have been gaining footing and with the fall of the Ministry things have gone from bad to worse.”

Lily had known all of this, but it was still hard to hear it from someone like Dumbledore. She had known the war had been bubbling under the surface for some time, but things had come to a head recently with them taking over and pulling down the ministry. Harry and her had fought over coming back, she had wanted to stay in hiding, but he had felt he needed to help. She understood why he wanted to, he had been at the heart of Voldemort’s last downfall after all, but she hadn’t liked it one bit. The fact that she had lost the love of her life the last time she had been a part of war had been a big factor in not wanting to return, what would she do if she lost her son as well.

“I’m sure you know of the Horcruxes he made,” she said softly then and Molly’s eyes turned wide.

“How do you know?” Dumbledore asked his voice stern and she looked at him with a measured calm.

“Because he accidentally made Harry one,” that fell into the room like a tonne of brinks so she pressed on, “we discovered it by accident when Harry was around fifteen, he was struggling with his first rut and we asked for some help. That’s when the Alpha we contacted discovered the problem. It took some doing but we managed to separate the soul piece, though he haven’t found a way to destroy it yet.”

Her mind flashed to the small box at the bottom of Harry’s extended bag, carefully charmed, warded and locked so that nothing could get in or out. She cringed thinking of the fact her son had had to deal with that inside him for so long, and was so thankful they had managed to pull the corrupting force out of him without any lasting harm. 

Dumbledore sat forwards then, reaching out to grasp Lily’s hands in his, “I know it was hard for you to return Lily, to bring Harry into all of this but I know you are both going to be instrumental in the war to come.”

She nodded even as her heart dropped, that was exactly not what she wanted.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny laughed as the twins fell just inside the wards, dropping the bags they had been carrying.

“Come on you two, you’re useless,” she laughed as she hefted her own box and the bag swinging from her hand.

She watched as the two gathered their supplies back together and hefted them between them. The two made her laugh, never able to pass through the wards without some commotion even though she could apparate inside with no trouble what so ever. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure they were following she marched towards her home as the sun began to slip down low on the horizon. It was a nice afternoon, and promised to be a nice warm evening which brought a smile to her lips. She’d always loved this time of the day, when darkness was just starting to slip forwards, the shadows growing long. This time of year brought the warm summer nights that most hated but she loved, her inner animal languid and happy in the heat.

With a laugh over her shoulder at her brothers antics she pushed through the kitchen door of the Burrow, no one ever using the formal front door, and stopped in her tracks. She felt as if someone had hit her, her body stilled even as her heart beat picked up so much she was sure the organ was trying to escape up her throat. The box in her hands forgotten fell to the floor as she stumbled back slightly, her back colliding with Fred as he moved in the door behind her. 

With wild eyes she scanned the room looking for the source of the smell that had wrapped itself around her body like a blanket. 

“Ginny?” she could hear her brother’s worried whisper but she couldn't get her mind to process enough to actually formulate words.

Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply taking every subtle hint of the new scent into her lungs. She shivered from head to toe as her blood raced like a drum in her ears. She knew this was the scent of an Alpha, one that was doing nothing to suppress what he was in any way. She’d met other alphas before, but none that affected her like this. 

She felt soft hands on her arms and knew it was her mother but she just couldn't open her eyes as she drowned in the scent. Her tongue darted out to lick against her bottom lip and his scent was so strong she could practically taste it in the air. He was like cool mint against her lips, but he also smelt like the forest after a rain storm when the air was filled with ozone. Electricity raced over her skin with that thought and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be stood in front of an alpha like him, to have his hands on her body.

Molly had never seen Ginny like this, she almost seemed catatonic, not answering anyone as they called to her. Carefully she guided her to a seat, that the woman folded into but still didn’t open her eyes. Arthur arrived then and Molly shot a worried look at her husband as he crossed the room, pushing passed the twins who stood silently watching their sister.

“What happen?” Arthur asked as he knelt in front of Ginny taking her hand in his.

Her skin was scorching hot and he almost pulled back at the contact before he gripped a little harder.

“I don’t know, she came into the kitchen and then it was like she’d been electrified. She dropped the box and when she closed her eyes she just stopped responding.”

Ginny could hear the worried whispers of her family around her, but she just couldn't formulate the words to tell them she was ok. Her omega brain had totally taken over now whispering to her. Must find alpha, must claim him before anyone else. Powerful alpha will protect, give us lots of cubs. She shivered once more at that thought even as heat bloomed in her core.

Finally finding some of her mind she opened her eyes locking onto her father who was knelt in front of her his warm eyes filled with worry. Breathing as evenly as she could, even as a fresh wave of the alpha’s scent assailed her, she pulled her mind together as best she could. Swallowing thickly she pushed saliva into her now bone dry mouth as she gripped her fathers fingers back trying to reassure him.

“Where is he?” she finally managed to push out and he frowned unsure of what she was asking.

Just then Molly gasped her hands flying to her lips as she figured out what Ginny was asking. When Harry had stood in their kitchen she knew the man was a strong alpha, like none other she had seen before, but since she wasn’t an Omega she hadn’t been able to feel the effects of him. Ginny on the other hand was an omega in her prime, one without an alpha of her own. Of course his scent would effect her, why hadn’t she thought of that sooner?

Arthur turned his gaze to his wife as his frown deepened, watching as her wide eyes turned back to their daughter as she realised something he still wasn’t privy to.

“He was here hours ago,” Molly whispered out and finally Arthur understood, even as the twins fell over themselves asking who their mother was talking about and what was happening.

As if Molly’s words pulled her Ginny rose to her feet, pacing across the kitchen suddenly her muscles tense as a sudden ripple of power filled the room. Climbing to his feet Arthur watched his daughter as he moved to pull his wife into his arms. Rarely did they witness their daughter being anything but the witch that most people saw. Yes after puberty had kicked in she had to take herbs to help with her heats and to help suppress some of her more primal urges, but rarely did they see anything that indicated her omega biology. Right now he knew her mind had slipped into her baser instincts and he had no idea what to do to help her.

“Where is he?” she asked again her eyes wide as the flicked to her mother, the question almost a moan.

“I think they made their tent out back,” even before Molly’s words had finished Ginny tore through the kitchen heading for the other door that led away from the rest of the people that had claimed a part of the land around the Burrow.

Instinctively she knew he wouldn't be anywhere near anyone else, the alpha would need to claim his own territory. She heard her parents yelling after her, knew that Fred and George had moved faster than them and were hot on her heals but she didn’t care. Her body was screaming at her to find the alpha, she needed to see him.

__________________________________________________

Harry had felt the ripple of power wash over his skin and lifted his head as his mother chatted away about something inconsequential. He’d been helping her get settled for the last hour or so, even as he had set his own tent up a little away from hers. They used to share a tent when they traveled, but lately his urges had been to strong for him to bare her being to close. 

Now he looked up as he felt something inside of him moving, a pull he had never felt before. As he moved towards the edge of the tent, his hand pushing back the flap of the entrance his mother fell quiet behind him watching him as he breathed deeply. There is was again, that scent that had wrapped around him in the kitchen, the omega girl that belonged to the family. This time though the scent was so much more, sharper and hotter and he knew it was coming directly from her.

“Harry are you ok?” his mother asked her hand coming up as if to touch his arm.

He couldn't help the growl that spilled from his throat, her fingers freezing in mid-air. If he had been more sane he would have apologised to his mother, but his brain had clicked over into alpha mode. That scent was calling to him now, a siren call that he was unable to ignore. It seemed like it was for him alone and suddenly all of his suppressed needs flew to the forefront of his mind. 

Slipping out through the tent entrance he scanned his eyes over the ground between them and the house. They had pitched their tents further away than any of the others, the little shanty town on the other side of the grounds. As he watched one of the doors to the house banged open and he spotted a flash of red hair spring out, quickly followed by others. 

Harry could feel a rumble in his chest his mind spilling with all kinds of alpha thoughts. Omega, find her, take her before anyone else can. My mate, must protect and claim. He knew he should be worried about that last thought but he couldn't pull enough of his mind together for it to bother him. Instead he strode forwards watching as she moved swiftly towards him until she stopped a few feet of him. They simply stood regarding each other as Harry felt his blood boil.

She was small, as most omegas were, but he could see her body was perfect. She had a tapered waist, that he knew his hands would fit around perfectly, her hips flared from her waist beautifully perfect for baring cubs. His eyes scanned up to her full breasts as they heaved against the cotton of the tshirt she was wearing. His mouth practically watered with the need to taste her flesh, the paleness kissed with countless freckles that he wanted to trace with his tongue. Lifting his eyes further he caught the brightness of her eyes, the rich warm brown of them flecked with gold that caught the light and bounced it back at him. 

Her beautiful face was framed with her long red hair that whipped around her in the breeze as she stared at him. He couldn't help the low timbre of the growl that tore from his throat and he watched as he pink lips parted slightly on a sigh, her head tipping slightly to the side instinctively giving him a view of her neck and the unmarred flesh of her neck. Running his tongue over his teeth at the sight of her pale flesh he wanted nothing more than to sink his bite into her.

The commotion around them finally filtered into his mind and he tore his gaze from her face to take in the fact that there were two identical males at her back. His rational mind knew they were her brothers, their likeness clearly apparent, but his alpha side couldn't see passed two men near his omega. Stepping forward as he pulled himself to his full height he growled low, feeling his power rising in his fingertips as he locked onto the threat at her back. His eyes darted to her momentarily as a small moan slipped from her lips but he needed her away from them now. 

Taking another step forward he watched as they drew their wands and he smirked at them knowing they were no threat to him. Before he could do anything though, his mother flew in front of him throwing her hands up, one to ward the twins off, one against him telling him to still. Swallowing as much of his power as he could he didn’t move, but he also didn’t step back.

“Stop all of you!” she yelled and he could hear the desperation in her voice, enough that it helped him gather his thoughts some. 

They all stood frozen for a moment, Arthur and Molly coming to a halt next to their sons as they all surveyed the scene in front of them. Looking up from the little gathering Harry could see that others were moving around the house, some with their wands drawn, the commotions obviously bringing attention to what was happening. His instincts were now screaming at him to take the omega and run, others were coming and as the wind moved he could scent her arousal thick in the air, her body calling to him. He growled once more and watched as his mothers shocked eyes turned to him.

Never had Lily seen her son like this, yes he was more alpha than any other she had met, even his father but he had never so openly shown it. When his instincts had gotten the better of him he had always hidden himself away from her, even as she knew what he must had been going through alone. She also knew from her husband that when an alpha found his omega match that there was nothing that could come between them. When she had been younger she had constantly worried that James’ true mate would appear one day and take him away even as she knew he was completely devoted to her. Now she had an inkling that she was watching what happened when an alpha found his omega.

Lowering her hands as she watched the twins lower their wands she stepped back getting out of the way of Harry knowing his restraint would snap any moment. She could feel his power washing over her skin, knew the others would be feeling it as well for the first time, the true strength that he held in his core apparent for them all to see.

“Alpha,” Ginny moaned then and he snapped completely.

Lily watched as the green in Harry’s eyes was swallowed completely as his irises blew wide and he inhaled. A rumbling growl spilled from his chest then and she turned in time to see Ginny’s knees collapse out. Before anyone could move Harry was there pulling Ginny tightly against him, one arm around her waist as he pulled her off her feet so that they were chest to chest. His other hand slipped into her free hair, his fingers twisting into the silky locks as he tipped her head back.

Ginny was drowning in his scent, so much stronger now that she was pressed against him. Everywhere that his body touched her she could feel electricity dancing along her nerve endings, all of it darting to her core heating her from the inside out. She knew her family was behind her, knew that under any other circumstance she would be mortified by what they were witnessing, but the bigger part of her knew how right this was.

She had spent the better part of her life pushing her omega instincts to the back of her mind, needing to be as normal as a witch could be in the middle of a war. She was already an anomaly, the first female born to her father’s bloodline in seven generations. She’d heard the whispers about her behind closed doors, of how people were sure she had some big destiny when all she had wanted was to be left in peace to be herself. She knew her family loved her, but they didn’t understand what it was like to have a second designation that pulled her apart from them. They didn’t understand what it was like to be able to scent people’s emotions, to know things instinctively and to be someone ruled by her body. This man in front of her did, and he would never judge her for what her body craved and needed.

His arm around her waist was like an iron band, even as his fingers in her hair were gentle. He tugged her head slightly so that he could look at her neck and she knew he was checking her mating gland, that extra organ that was a mystery to her family. She felt her pulse in her gland as her heart raced with the need for him to sink his teeth into it. Never had she felt like this before, she had felt a slight echo of the feeling through the few heats she had allowed her body, but never had it been as over whelming as this.

Whimpering slightly she circled her arms around his neck, her fingers delving into the short hairs at the back of his neck, pressing into his flesh as she needed more. Sensing what she wanted he lowered his head and nuzzled against the scent gland just below her ear and a moan slipped from her lips.

“Shhhh little one, I have you,” he whispered against her skin as he licked up her neck in one swipe.

The moan that tore from her lips then was lost against his skin as she turned to do the same to him needing the taste of him in her mouth. He shivered under her ministrations and she felt him shift once more pulling her up a little higher. When he did she moved to wrap her legs around his hips, suddenly wishing there was no clothing between them.  
Lifting his head from her neck he tilted her head once more, this time so that she was looking up at him his eyes blown wide as she knew her own were as well. He scanned his eyes over her face taking in every inch of her even as she did the same, knowing that he was looking for any kind of worry in her face. She opened her spirit to him, let him feel her power under her skin even as she smiled softly at him her hand slipping from the back of his neck to splay wide over jaw.

“Please Alpha,” she whispered and he shivered once as his eyes closed.

Before anyone could reach the pair Harry lowered his head to her neck once more and she moaned as he nuzzled once and then twice at her mating gland. She felt his lips against her skin and titled her head back slightly giving him better access as his lips parted and he lunged forward slightly. His teeth sank deep into her skin pulling a cry from her throat as ecstasy she had never felt before flowed through her body.

Lily watched as Harry’s teeth sunk into the girls throat, knowing he was claiming her even as her family cried out behind them. She didn’t move as she watched them rush forward knowing they thought that they could pull them apart obviously having no idea about what they had just witnessed. Before any of them could reach the couple though they disappeared completely and Lily was sure they wouldn't see the two for some time. She knew that an alpha claiming his omega could push her into heat and if that happened they wouldn't surface until it was over.

For a moment all of them stood starring at the spot they had been, the power the two had given off still rippling in the air around them.

“What in hell was that,” someone finally grumbled out and Lily turned her eyes to Arthur as he pulled his wife against him as she sobbed into his chest.

“That was an alpha claiming his omega,” she said simply as she swallowed thickly running her fingers through her hair as she pulled her mind from what was happening.

_______________________________________________________________________

Harry carefully pulled his teeth from his omega's flesh, licking over the bite in a soothing caress even as she moaned and pushed harder against him her hips rubbing against his. He growled low in his throat as she pushed against his erection and she moaned once more her scent filling his nose with her need. 

Lifting his head he watched as she writhed against him, her need over taking her body completely. Gods she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and never had he expected to receive a gift like this from fate. He knew how precious what he held in his arms was, and he planned to worship her like the angel she was.

Striding forward he moved to lower her onto his bed and she whimpered slightly as his hands left her body for a moment, “it’s alright sweetheart, I won’t be a moment,” he called as he quickly moved.

The need to protect her was thick in his veins, knowing her family would probably try to take her back even if it meant storming his tent. Moving swiftly, he went to the entrance touching the ward stones there and bringing the ruins in them to life as he infused his magic into the cool surface. He felt the wards around his tent flare to life, and knew they were safe. No one had ever been able to break a ward he had set in place and he was confident that even if they brought in help he could complete the mating before the broke through.

Once the wards were in place he gathered his bag from the floor of the living area and moved back to the bedroom area stopping dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. His omega was kneeling in the middle of the bed, her knees apart as she cupped her breast that were now bare. While he had been gone she had stripped all of the clothes from her body and he felt himself grow even harder at the sight.

Ginny had been unable to sit still as she listened to him moving around the tent. She felt the wash of his power as he moved knowing he was setting wards around them to protect them from everyone outside and she couldn't bring herself to worry. Her skin had heated so much that she knew he had pushed her into a heat, even as the herbs she took were still thick in her blood. Unable to bare it she had stripped her clothes off, uncaring that she was now naked before him. When he paused in the doorway his breath leaving his body like he had been punched she couldn't help but grin at him, lifting her hands from her body beckoning him to come to her.

Unable and unwilling to ignore her call he crossed the room, his own clothing dissolving from his body as he moved. She marveled at his power for a moment, knowing he was casting without the use of a wand, but those thoughts died as he climbed onto the bed growling for her. Slick spilled from her core to paint of her thighs and she moaned deep in her throat even as he began to purr.

“My good omega,” he whispered and she fidgeted under his praise her omega brain preening that she had pleased him.

Opening her eyes so she could take in the sight of him crawling towards her she swallowed thickly at the sight of him hard and ready to take her. She knew that since she was an omega people assumed that she had had sex before, but she had never found someone that she could bring herself to be with. Yes she had had boyfriends through school, but not one of them had ever pulled her to the point that she could give herself over to them. Now in front of the alpha who was her mate she knew she had made the right decision, she would only ever know this man’s touch.

She watched as he sat back on his heels, his member proud and erect between them and she was unable to resist the call of his body. Licking her lips as she moved she wrapped her small hand as best she could around his girth marveling how soft his skin was there. He threw his head back and growled at her touch the nose filling the small room with his primal need. She stroked her hand down and then back up feeling the steel of him beneath his skin and she had a moment of panic thinking of him fitting inside her.

As if reading her thoughts his hand closed over hers where she held him, pulling her to a stop, “I won’t hurt you,” he whispered and she nodded knowing that to be nothing but truth.

She pulled her hand back from him as she moved forwards until his legs were pressed against her and his member was trapped between them. He moaned slightly at the feel of her hot skin against his, feeling the slick running over her thighs and onto his own. He could smell nothing but her and her need and it was bringing the beast in his to the fore. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold onto himself for much longer but he wanted the first time he entered her to be all him.

Coaxing her carefully she laid her back against the pillows letting her sink into the softness as he trailed his eyes over her. He knew that she had slipped into heat, he could sense the heat in her core and the cramps that were threatening to take her over that only his cum could ease. She writhed against the blankets as he moved her legs apart so that he could kneel between them. Normally he would take his time, bring her to orgasm a few times before he even thought of entering her. He knew he wasn’t small, it wasn’t a brag it was just simple biology. Alpha males were always made to be larger than others, designed to be able to bury themselves right against their mates wombs. Everything in their biology was designed to make babies, even if a mated pair hadn’t been successful in breading in some time. He pushed that thought back as he gripped her knees pulling them over his hips as he rocked slightly his dick sliding over her wet folds. She moaned as she threw her head back against the pillows arching against him as she tried to find more friction.

He moved his hands to her hips, his long fingers cupping against her arse, she was so small in his hands. Harry knew her body was doing all the work for him, readying her for his entrance without him needing to do anything. Watching her skin flush beneath him, her nipples pebbling under his gaze he knew he would never be able to drink his fill of her. She was panting now, chanting for him to relieve the desire that had taken over her body.

“Look at me omega,” he growled out, the alpha command plain in his voice.

Her eyes snapped up to him as she stilled her breathing laboured as she fought against her bodies need for more.

“You will watch me as I enter you,” he growled his already deep voice dropping even more, “I want you to watch as I claim your body do you understand.”

She couldn't find words or her voice, so she simply nodded once her eyes dropping to watch as he gripped himself in his fist pumping his member once so that she could see the bead of precum on his tip. Biting her lip as he angled himself against her folds she fought not to throw her head back as just that feeling from him pushed pleasure through her system. She kept her eyes locked on him as he pushed into her, parting her body slowly, her muscles giving to him easily. She could feel the deep timbre of his happy rumble along her skin, the noise adding another note to the pleasure in her system. 

Harry wanted to roar at the feel of her heat engulfing him, but he kept his jaw locked as he leashed the beast in his chest. If he gave an inch he knew it would be over so he moved to pull her legs over his arms as he gripped her hips once more and sank into her inch by inch. She was panting hard beneath him but her eyes never left the sight of his body disappearing into her even as his own eyes were locked onto her face. When he moved a little more and felt her bodies natural resistance he stilled as her eyes snapped up to his face. Never would he have thought she’d be untouched, but something deep inside him crowed at the fact that he was the only one to claim his omega in anyway. 

Her smile was blinding as she locked eyes with him and he felt his heart swell even as the beast in him tried to take over the need to claim her clawing at him even more. She lifted her arms to him then coaxing him to move and he moaned deep in his throat as he pushed passed her last barrier. She arched into him as he sank more until he was seated completely inside her his body stilling as he absorbed the feel of her all around him.

Ginny had been expecting pain when he took her maidenhood, her friends had told her of what losing their virginity had been like. There had been none though, a slight pinch and a tare inside her but no pain. The heat of him inside and all around her didn’t allow for anything but pleasure that burnt through her bloodstream and threatened to consume her. She’d felt the fire of her heat before, but nothing came close to this. She writhed beneath him as he held still, the need for him to move consuming everything in her.  
Sensing her need he gripped her hips tighter as he pulled from her body slowly, only to slam back home just before his tip left her body. She cried out at the force of him ploughing into her but it was exactly what she needed. She called for more as he began to move, the pads of his fingers digging into her hips and some rational part of her knew that she would have bruises when they were finished but she couldn't bring herself to care. Ginny wanted him to mark her, wanted there to be not an inch of her skin left that he hadn’t claimed in some way. 

Harry set a bruising rhythm, giving himself over to the need to take everything from her. His beast roared in his chest and this time he felt the sound escape his throat. Her answering moan was he needed to know she was there with him for every step. He could feel her walls fluttering around him, knew she was close to that peek in her pleasure and he wanted to consume it. 

Reaching between their bodies and he leaned over her he rubbed his finger over her clit relishing in her surprised squeak of pleasure. He watched as she arched into the feel of him again her eyes closing of their own accord as she hummed her pleasure panting for him. Gripping her hip even tighter he lent over her even more as he built the pressure in her body.

“Cum for me omega,” he breathed out and she was unable to ignore his command.

Ginny screamed as she shattered and he didn’t relent on her body, his fingers still working at her clit as he rode her through her pleasure. He felt her body grow tight for just a moment before her muscles relaxed and she breathed out a sigh as her eyes opened to lock onto his. He could see sparks of power there now, telling him that she was his match in every way, even if she didn’t know it yet.

The sight was more than he could stand and he moved over her again so that he could steel a kiss from her lips. His chest pressed against hers he purred, the nose pulling a deep moan from her own chest as he kissed his way along her jaw even as he pushed harder into her. Moving them so that he could wrap his arm beneath her back, hoisting her higher as he slammed home over and over, he slinked kisses along her neck nuzzling at her scent glands.

Already he could smell the difference in her, the notes of his own scent beneath her luscious one denoting to any who could smell her that she was his. He knew his own scent would change, though a little subtler than hers, and he liked the thought that she would mark him as her own as well. Pressing his lips to the new mark in her skin he had left her with he felt his body swelling, the knot threatening as he buried himself to the hilt. Her hands fluttered over his skin constantly moving over him. He could feel the bite of her nails on his shoulders and back, knowing she was marking him up and he wanted more of her. 

His rhythm began to falter as his muscles began to bunch with his need and soon enough he could feel the tell-tale tingle at the base of his member telling him he was close.

“I’m going to sink my teeth into you again my little mate as I fill you with my cum, you are going to take every drop, and no one will be able to deny you’re mine,” he growled out the words as he snapped his hips forwards grinding the base of himself against her folds as he felt his knot expanding.

Ginny screamed out for him again as she felt his knot pushing inside of her and catching against her slick folds. She didn’t think she’d be able to lose it so quickly after the first time but the feel of being so full of him pushed her into another earth-shattering orgasm. When she felt the first spurt of his cum hitting her insides it just heightened the pleasure he was pulling from her body.

As her body locked around his and he felt himself begin to pain her walls with his seed he reared back and once more sank his teeth into her flesh. This time the connection between them snapped tight and he felt her mind brushing against his even as he felt a cord in his chest connecting their bodies together. The feel of it all pushed another spurt of his seed into her and he moaned against her neck closing his eyes as he sank completely into the feel of her all around him.

Ginny sank her hands into his hair once more, her fingers soothing him even as his teeth were still deep in her skin. Closing her eyes she savoured the feel of him, knowing that he had finished claiming her. She could feel his mind against and around her own, knew they would be connected forever now and no one would be able to separate them. She also knew this would change her world in ways she didn’t know, but she couldn't bring herself to care in that moment. He moaned against her neck once more and she could feel more of his seed spilling into her body. Her omega brain wished then that it would take root, that she would grow round with his child and be able to give him everything she was designed to. She pushed the thought back though knowing that path led to pain. Ginny wasn’t ignorant of the problems of her designation, of the fact that no mated pair had been able to have a child in nearly fifty years, an enigma that no one could unravel. So instead she simply held her mate and she shifted against her once more filling her completely.

When Harry finally felt his body spend every last drop of cum into her, his knot still firmly in place, he gathered her against him shifting them both. Mindful not to pull the knot and cause her pain he settled back onto the mattress with her draped atop him, his hand hooked behind her knee, so he could pull her leg over his hip. She settled her cheek against his broad chest, her fingers playing over the muscles of his abdomen taking a moment to appreciate the physical prowess of her mate. 

His heart beat was strong under her ear and she let its steady rhythm sooth her own body, knowing that the heat that had built in her body would be back soon even if it was quenched at the moment. Lifting her head from his chest she propped her chin on his chest and locked eyes with him. His broad smile pulled one to her lips and she huffed out a small laugh.

“I’m Ginny by the way,” she laughed out and he grinned even more at her.

“Harry,” he said as he lent down to capture her lips in a searing kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've only got so much time I can devote to writing and these two were being stubborn with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Harry watched Ginny as she slept, her even breathing a soothing sound to him. It had been three days now since he first saw her, and he couldn't believe how much he had changed in that little time. The lightness of her had wrapped around his mind, the hum of her heartbeat next to his a constant soothing feeling. Reaching out he brushed a hand over her bare hip and she murmured slightly in her sleep. This was the longest she had slept for, so he didn’t want to disturb her, but he couldn't stop himself from touching her. He watched as her pink lips parted once more, a small sigh slipping from them before he pulled his hand back.

As carefully as he could he slipped from the bed, pulling up the covers around her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold without his body heat. He watched her for a moment as she snuggled into the cushions he had placed on the bed for her. Harry had loved watching her in one of her lulls as she fussed with the blankets and pillows making her nest. He’d handed her things as she gestured for them, but he had basically left her to it, feeling his alpha side purring happily at watching his omega nest. He knew if she wasn’t happy and comfortable with him then she wouldn't be making a nest.

Looking at her one last time he slipped from the bedroom into the front room area of the tent. He loved magic and the fact that he had everything he needed in the tent, even a bathroom with running water, even though it looked like an almost badly pitched piece of crap from the outside. 

Crossing through the room he headed into the kitchen area and gathered supplies. The pantry in the kitchen was one of his favourite creations. He’d placed an extendable charm inside it, something that wasn’t supposed to be possible to keep stable inside another extendable charm like his tent. Of course he’d figured out the trick, and had also placed a stasis charm as well, so anything that went in there came out just as fresh. Which meant he’d been able to stock the cupboard with more than enough food to sustain him and Ginny for over a year.

Once he’d gathered together a plate of finger foods of cold meats, cheese and fruit he headed back to the bedroom. Placing the platter on the bedside table he watched her once more before he went back to the kitchen to gather a jug of cold apple juice and two glasses. When he returned he found Ginny awake her bright eyes peaking at him from where she had buried herself in the covers. He grinned at her as he put the jug and glasses down next to the platter.

Climbing onto the bed he stopped just short of touching her, the blankets still wrapped around her, so he could only see the crinkle of her eyes.

“Are you alright little love?” he asked softly reaching out to run his knuckle across her cheek just below her eye.

He could feel her smiling, the brightness in her eyes hitching up a notch as she nodded, and the blanket slipped down until it was just gracing her collar bone. Unable to resist her he laced his hand into her hair, his fingers massaging against her scalp.

“Hungry?” he asked, and she gave a small nod as she watched him turn to gather the supplies up.

Dragging herself up into a seated position as she watched Harry she felt her stomach rumble and he laughed lightly. Reaching out he snagged the platter and placed it in front of her watching as her fingers nimbly picked what she wanted and she took a bite. There was something primal about feeding his omega, even if he hadn’t gone out to hunt himself it satisfied his need to provide for her.

He could still tell she was mid heat, but this lull was allowing her to replenish some of the stores she had lost in the last few days together. He quickly poured her a glass of juice handing it over and taking one for himself as he watched her drain it. Her eyes never left his face as she ate, she constantly scanned over them as if trying to memorise his every feature. As she finally finished eating he began to purr for her and she slid closer to him her body moulding against his as she sighed happily.

“Think you can rest some more?” he asked and she nodded as she gave him a large yawn which had him chuckling.

He laughed softly as he stroked his fingers through her hair pulling her down until her head was resting against his chest and he could recline against the pillows once more. Soon enough she fell asleep against him and he sighed happily as he held her.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny’s heat lasted six days and finally after sleeping for nearly twelve hours she was beginning to feel more like herself. Right then she was reclined in her nest as she watched Harry moving around the room. He’d pulled on a pair of jeans that were obviously a favourite pair since the knees were fading, and a deep blue t-shirt that was straining over his chest. She loved watching him as he stalked about, his eyes moving to her every now and then with a smile.

When he settled on the edge of the bed she moved subtly so that she could press herself into his hand as he stretched over their bedding.

“Feel like a bath?” he asked and she nodded as he gave her another one of his dazzling smiles that made her heart flutter.

He disappeared out of the room and she pushed herself to the edge of the bed staying there while she tested the strength in her legs. Her body felt thoroughly used, muscles she didn’t even know she had were aching but she didn’t care. Never in her life had she felt this good, knowing her mate was in the next room made her want to purr in happiness. When Harry returned he paused in the doorway taking in Ginny’s slender form, her beautiful back doted with freckles, and her amazing flame hair pulled over her shoulder. He had to fight his urges, the sudden need to sink him self into her roaring to life at the sight of all of her creamy skin. With a shake of his head he crossed the room and stopped holding a hand out to her. She slipped her fingers into his and he helped her to her feet. 

Once she was standing she moved into the shelter of his arms, pressing her face against his chest as she nuzzled against him breathing in his rich scent. She could smell herself in his scent now and it made her purr as her fingers came up to push at his top wanting, no needing to touch his bare skin. Her fingers ghosted over the patch of skin just above the waist of his jeans and he growled low in his throat.

“Keep that up omega and we wont get you in the bath,” his voice dropped and she could the alpha in it which made her shiver.

With a gulp of air she forced her fingers to stop and snatched her hand back as he chuckled lightly and taking her balled hand led her out of the room. The bathroom was directly next to their bedroom and he slipped into the room pulling her softly behind him. The room was filled with steam and a light lavender smell and she hummed happily as she spotted the filled tub. 

He helped her climb into the water and watched as she sank down until the water touched her chin and she sighed happily her eyes flicking up to him. He sank into a chair he pulled up next to the tub and watched her for a little while the two of them simply keeping their eyes on each other. Soon Harry reached for a wash cloth and guided Ginny to sit forward so he could reach her neck and shoulders. He washed over her skin gently, mindful of the fact her scent glands were still sensitive, and then he helped wash her hair purring softly as he did.

Ginny had never felt more pampered in her life. Living with six brothers meant that things were always done roughly, but Harry touched her like her skin was precious and she couldn’t get enough of it. She hadn’t had her hair washed by someone else since she’d been very little and she remembered how much she had enjoyed her mother doing it. But then Molly had seven children and as soon as she was old enough to do it herself Ginny had taken over the responsibility. Now as Harry poured warm clean water over her hair to get the last of the shampoo out she knew she’d be asking him to do it often.

Once Harry was happy she was completely clean he pulled her up and wrapped her in a thick plush white towel before she stepped from the tub. As soon as her feet touched the ground he pulled her against him, and rubbed his cheek against her neck before licking a long line over her scent glands. She shivered as her core clenched and heat bloomed in her blood. She knew he was replacing the scent they had washed away but it still sent her mind images of the things they had done over the last near week.

He chuckled again when he pulled back and found that her pupils were blown once more and he kissed along her jaw nibbling the sensitive skin slightly. Her fingers wound into his hair and she pulled him up so that she could push her own lips against his in a fiery kiss that had him growling as he pulled away.

“Keep that up little dove and we’ll be back to square one,” she swallowed thickly under his gaze but nodded.

When they went back to the bedroom Harry gathered together a few fresh pieces of material and conjured her some clothing. As Ginny watched him she realised he wasn’t using a wand, and with a frown realised he didn’t even have one strapped to his arm like she had seen other powerful wizards and witches do.

“Harry where’s your wand?” she asked as she gripped his arm his attention turning to her as held the clothing up for her approval.

She took the jeans and light weight shirt he had made but didn’t stop looking at him as he turned and she found herself having to look up into his face since he was so much taller than her. He gave a lazy shrug but she could see the worry in his eyes and as she watched they seemed to light up from the inside and she gasped.

“I don’t use a wand Ginny, I haven’t since I was about thirteen,” she let those words sink in as he stepped forwards and ran his thumb over her cheekbone.  
“I’m not like other wizards Ginny, I’m not even like other alphas, I’m sorry to drag you into this but I can’t let you go,” his lips collided with hers at that and she dropped the clothes as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

The thought of not being with him made her ache and before she knew it she jumped up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He easily caught her his hands under her thighs as he walked them backwards so he could sink onto the bed. She moaned as he did since her core came into contact with his erection pushing against his jeans.   
They both fumbled a little as they tried to free him and once his jeans were out of the way he sprang forth. Ginny didn’t even think as she moved over him until her core hovered over him and then she was impaling herself as Harry gave a loud grunt and she moaned low in her throat. For some reason she was desperate for him, as if she needed to prove his confession didn’t mean anything to her. 

He gripped her hips as she moved helping to give her the last part of the thrust she needed as he pulled her towards him. Her fingers sank into his shoulders as she steadied herself on him her thighs clenching hard either side of his legs. 

“Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Fuck!” he grunted as she lent back a little and thrust her hips forwards at the same time.

The towel he had wrapped her in had no chance of staying in place and the material slid from her body to reveal her breasts bouncing perfectly in front of him. One of his hands slid up her spine as he moved his lips over one breast tasting her pert nipple before rolling it between his lips. With a groan Ginny ground herself on him more feeling that heat coil in her tightly quickly. There was an edge to this, a desperate need that was clawing at her throat and she went with it. 

Her hands sank into his hair as she locked him against her throwing her head back as she felt his teeth against her soft skin. Biting down lightly he moved his other hand so that he could reach between them finding her clit easily and rubbing hard against it. The combined pressure at two pleasure points while he was buried so deep in her was to much and Ginny exploded screaming his name as she did. With a few more thrusts Harry followed burying his knot deep as he clamped his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in so he could claim her lips.

As he filled her with his seed he devoured her mouth and she moaned into him as another orgasm rolled over her, this one slow and burning but no less intense. Harry could feel her clamping down around him and it forced another spurt of his seed to paint her walls and he simply kept kissing her as he filled her up.

When they finally surfaced for air they were both panting hard and Ginny could see the power in Harry’s eyes had intensified. Reaching up she ran a finger tip over his lashes marvelling at what she was seeing. Sometimes when Dumbledore was casting a particularly hard spell his blue eyes would spark with power, but this was oh so much more than that and Harry wasn’t even casting. It was like he breathed magic and with that thought she could almost feel it rolling from him.

Harry had been careful with Ginny during her heat, making sure he kept his power locked down at all times but as she touched him so softly he let his guard down so that she could truly see what she was mated to. All at once his green eyes blazed, his hair moved as if touched by a wind she couldn’t feel, and his alabaster skin seemed to glow. Sucking in a breath she was awed by the man in front of her and suddenly hope bloomed in her chest, with him home maybe they could win.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The brothers had taken it upon themselves to stand guard over the tent their sister had disappeared into, breaking it into shifts so someone was always outside the doors whether it be night or day. In the beginning they had tried to get close to the tent but had found the wards more than any of them could deal with. Lily had reassured them they wouldn’t be getting in until Harry wanted them there and it was frustrating, though she had also said her son would care for Ginny like no other. 

Molly had cried for nearly a day straight but now that she was calm she knew this was natural though it had taken Lily going over a few things with the family for them to understand completely. She felt guilty now that she hadn’t taken more time to find about alphas and omegas especially since her daughter was one. Ginny had always seemed so reluctant to share that side of herself and now Molly thought about how that was probably her fault.

Fred was on point at that moment, sat in a deck chair his feet propped up and a muggle novel in his hand. He wasn’t as worried as some of his siblings about Ginny’s well being but he still took his turn to guard the door. The sun was just starting to reach the high point of the day when he heard rustling and looked up from the pages to see the front flap of the tent being pushed back.

He stood as Harry emerged and looked around before his eyes locked on Fred. Fred wanted to rush forwards and see his sister but he remembered the lecture Lily had given them all. Apparently you never touched a claimed omega without the express permission of the alpha first even if you were family. It was strange to think that his sister had a mate, but he wouldn’t do anything that could mean Harry taking her away.

Dropping his book onto his seat he pushed his hands into his pockets as he rolled his shoulders forwards and simply watched as Harry stood to his full height his green eyes assessing the scene around them before he stepped out and to the side and Fred got the first look at his sister for over a week. 

He had to admit she looked good, her hair bouncing free around her and a bright smile painted across her lips. She stepped forwards but stopped as she pulled level with Harry and Fred watched as she moved against him, her hand sliding down his arm before she entwined their fingers together. They walked forwards together and Fred had never seen anything like it, they moved as if they were one being and it was a little unnerving to see. 

Stepping around his stool Fred moved until he was directly in front of them but waited for them to reach him. When they were a few steps apart they both paused and Ginny looked up at her mate and Fred watched as something passed between them before Harry lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her skin. Ginny’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact before Harry pulled his hand away and she opened them once more turning her gaze to Fred.

She beamed at him and he felt his heart kick against his ribs as he returned her smile. She moved then and came running at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Fred flicked his eyes up to Harry over Ginny’s shoulder and watched as Harry gave an almost imperceptible nod letting Fred know that it was alright. Only then did Fred wrap his arms around his sister and pull her close for a hug. She giggled lightly as she pulled back so that she could press a kiss to his cheek.

“Where is everyone?” she asked as she slipped back and the wind kicked up around them.

Fred being a beta didn’t usually catch scents easily but he could tell that Ginny’s had changed and he guessed that would be normal. As she stepped back Harry moved behind her and she stopped as he pressed his chest against her back, her fingers lazily dragging over his thigh.

“Dad and some of the order members have gone to help some of the latest refugees make it to safety,” Ginny nodded at that, it was common for order members to help with such things, “Mum's with the camp. She’s been helping them cook most days.”

Molly had needed the distraction and cooking for a couple of hundred people seemed to be the perfect task to keep her busy and her mind from lingering. 

“Do you know where my mother is?” Harry asked and Fred couldn’t help but shiver at the weight in the other man’s voice.

“Er yeah, I’m pretty sure she’d in the house. Sirius stopped by a few days ago and about had a heart attack when he saw her sat at the kitchen table.”

Harry nodded but didn’t move and Fred couldn’t help but wonder what the man was thinking about, his face was completely unreadable though his hands did give away that Ginny definitely meant something to him. One hand had come up to grip her hip, his long fingers splaying over her stomach slightly since she was so tiny compared to him. His other hand constantly ran up and down her other arm as if seeking or giving comfort.

Turning slightly Ginny looked up at her mate smiling softly at him, “how about we head inside?”

She made it a question because she didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. She knew he didn’t like being around people, especially with a new omega mate, but she also knew he wanted to see his mother and allow her some time with her family. He looked down into her eyes for a heartbeat before giving her a nod and they moved together to head towards the house.

Fred had fallen into step behind them before Harry stopped and gave him a glare a small growl rumbling though his chest.

“In front Fred,” Ginny said calmly and he jumped to comply realising quickly Harry didn’t like him at his back where he couldn’t see him.

Ginny hadn’t even batted an eye at Harry’s behaviour simply reaching up to run her fingers over his neck until the growl died and he turned his eyes from Fred to her. They looked at each other for a moment before they moved again and once more Fred wondered what the hell kind of bond they had.

Lily looked up as the front door opened and beamed as she jumped to her feet when she saw Harry. His eyes locked onto hers and in two strides he was across the room pulling her into a tight hug. Lily folded into the hug, her arms wrapping around his middle as she breathed him in. she’d known he was safe, that he was doing everything that came naturally to him as he claimed his mate, but it had still been hard to not see him for so long after being together nearly constantly for so many years. When she pulled back he frowned and reached up to wipe away the tears she hadn’t even realised she was spilling. She batted his hand away as she shook her head.

“Ignore this silly old lady,” she breathed and smiled as she patted at her cheeks.

Ginny moved forwards then and Harry moved back so that his mother could take in his mate. Lily’s eyes went straight to Ginny’s neck and the mark that was still bruised before lifting to meet Ginny’s eyes with a soft smile.

“I always wanted a daughter,” she said softly as she folded Ginny into her arms.

Ginny went willingly returning Lily’s hug easily. Lily being a beta as well meant that normally scents weren’t her thing, but she knew her sons well since she had been smelling it from the moment he came into the word, and she could smell it all over the small girl in her arms. When she pulled back she patted Ginny’s arm gently before moving away allowing Harry to wrap his mate in his arm as he tugged her towards him.

“What’s been happening?” he asked and Lily sighed, but before she could get another word out there was a clatter behind them and they all turned to see a man in the doorway to   
the kitchen. 

He was tall like Harry, but more on the slender side. His long hair was liberally flecked with silver and he was in bad need of a shave, but his eyes were bright as they locked onto Harry.

“Hello Sirius,” Ginny chirped and the man smiled softly at her.

“Hello kiddo,” Ginny had always liked Sirius, the fact that the man was an alpha had helped her more than once.

Harry didn’t say anything as he appraised this alpha who had been his fathers best friend. He’d heard many a story about the mischief they had gotten into at school, of him being the best man at his parents wedding. He had even been there when Harry was born, one of the first people to hold him as a baby. Harry’s arm tightened on Ginny as he looked at the man, his nerves to raw and their bond to new to allow another alpha to close even if he was an old family friend. Luckily Sirius knew well what freshly mated alphas were like and thus kept his distance from them all.

“You never said how much like James he looks,” he whispered out as he met Harry’s eyes, “though he has your eyes.”

Harry didn’t fail to hear the slight shake in the other mans voice and he tried to put himself into his shoes. How strange would it be to come face to face with an echo of your dead best friend. Harry was well aware of his likeness to his father, how it even pained his mother at times, though his eyes had always dampened that for her since it was proof that he was a mixture of both his mother and father. With another shake of his head Sirius smiled at them both and wished them congratulations.

Soon word of Harry and Ginny finally appearing spread through the camp and Molly came barrelling in through the door. She remembered everything Lily had said but she was unable to stop herself from pulling Ginny into a hug, luckily Harry had expected this and fought his own instincts to say anything. When Ginny managed to detangle herself she went straight back into the cradle of Harry’s arms Molly frowning slightly at that but didn’t say anything.

When all of the family that was still in the camp arrived Harry settled onto the worn couch, the poor springs groaning slightly under his weight, and Ginny climbed onto his lap as she fielded their questions. She pushed her hair from her neck so they could see the bite mark Harry had left, before his hand came up to rub against his. Ginny went boneless against him and he purred slightly, low enough that the gathered people couldn’t really hear it but Ginny could feel it vibrating through his chest.

Soon food was produced and they all spread around the living room to talk as they ate. Ginny didn’t fight Harry as he pressed food to her lips, she simply ate and watched as her family watched her. She knew she would seem a stranger right now, that they had rarely seen her in omega mode but she was done hiding. Harry was every inch an alpha who embraced it and she wanted to be the perfect omega for him. 

Once all the questions had been answered Ginny excused them and pulled Harry up the stairs to her bedroom. When she closed the door behind her she made sure to lock and soundproof it earning a raised eye brow from Harry.

“Don’t go getting any ideas, I just want some peace for a moment,” she said as she crossed the creaky floor laughing at his huff.

Harry could understand her need for peace, his skin felt tight after the onslaught of questions and everyone watching him so closely. He knew he would need to grow used to her family, that they were a big part of her life, but he also knew his limits and he had fast approached what he could stand. 

Leaning against her vanity he watched as Ginny moved around the room gathering some of her things. He handed her a bag with an extendable charm so that she could throw her clothing in there and he watched as she added pillows and blankets from her bed. She turned bright eyes to him as she did, and he grinned thinking of her in her nest. When she had everything she wanted he took the bag from her and she expected him to lead her out of the room, instead he pulled her against him her back to his chest as he ran his hand over her neck.

As Ginny had worked to gather her belongings she kept stopping to roll her neck and his eyes had easily zeroed in on her mating mark and how she kept cupping it before moving back to the task at hand. Her heat might have been over, but she was still a freshly mated omega which meant her body would push arousal on her more than she was used to. Her mating gland would still throb periodically until their mating stabilised. His hand on her neck felt like bliss and he lent down to kiss her skin as he pulled the edge of her top away from her shoulder.

With a moan she spun in his arms and captured his lips once more melting into his body. He spanned his hands around her ribs, his thumbs moving to brush the underside of her breasts making her pant slightly.

“Take me home alpha,” she moaned, and he could do no other than comply.

Gathering her against him they disapparated landing back in the bedroom of the tent where he proceeded to divest her of all the clothing he had given her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by two songs today both by Blink182 Always, and I miss you, because they are fucking amazing songs and always make me want to right. I mean Always really seems to fit ABO pretty damn well

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I just love my Alpha Harry and Omega Ginny, they won't stop whispering about what they want to happen so I should have more for you soon!  
> I should also say I don't work with a Beta so sorry if this is riddled with problems, I'm just to impatient usually writing and uploading in quick succession so hang in there with me.


End file.
